


The Strange Transfer Student

by Limebrus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, crossposted, fluffy tho, full of idiots too, messy and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: No matter what Himchan says, Youngjae is not paranoid nor crazy. There is something weird going on with the new transfer student and he is determined to find out what it is.





	The Strange Transfer Student

Youngjae may not be the most social person and yes maybe he struggled with getting to know new people, but he was not suspicious of every new person as his best friend claimed he was.

It was just one person.

Jung Daehyun.

He had arrived at their school a month ago and Himchan had decided to accept the handsome, yet slightly constantly confused Daehyun into their little group.

Of course Youngjae would be awkward around him in the beginning and no one had expected him to immediately open up to him, but now they kept telling him to stop treating Daehyun badly and to 'be nice'.

He was treating Daehyun perfectly fine, he just didn't trust him.

And Youngjae had a perfectly valid reason for this; Jung Daehyun was not human.

Youngjae wasn't sure what he was, he could be everything from a vampire to an alien, but he most definitely wasn't human and Youngjae had proof.

Well, he had seen some stuff which made no sense. He didn't have any physical proof yet, but he was working on it.

First of all, Daehyun had seemed absolutely clueless about certain normal things like how to turn on a washing machine and Youngjae had to teach him. Generally, he was confused about most things and Youngjae had to teach him because as luck would have it they were room-mates.

The joy of boarding school.

Then there was his appetite. He could eat and eat and eat. It was insane. Their other friends didn't really grasp just how much Daehyun ate because they didn't share a room with him. He was legit eating all the time and Youngjae kind of envied him for still having his unfairly sexy figure.

But none of their friends believed him and it was frustrating.

"Youngjae!"

Speak of the devil.

Youngjae huffed and wrapped himself further into the blanket, wanting to sleep more.

"Himchan wants us to come to the cafe. You awake?"

"No."

"Come on, you know how Himchan gets if you don't do as he says."

Of course Youngjae knew. Himchan was _his_ best friend. He grumbled and got out of bed, not even bothering to glance at Daehyun as he walked to the bathroom and fixed himself in matter of minutes.

Knowing it was cold outside he put on a jacket and a beanie.

They were just about to leave when Youngjae noticed something.

"It's cold outside," Youngjae said, raising an eyebrow at the simple t-shirt his room-mate was wearing.

Daehyun just blinked at him with no expression on his face.

"You should get dressed?"

"Oh right!" He was smiling as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Come on, let's go." Without asking he had grabbed Youngjae's hand and was basically dragging him out of the dorm building. When they stepped outside Youngjae was quick to pull his hand out of Daehyun's and ignored the unreadable look he was given.

Without sharing any words they walked to the nearby cafe.

"Finally! We've been waiting for ages!" Himchan exclaimed when Youngjae and Daehyun entered.

"It hasn't been that long," Yongguk piped in with his deep voice.

"Why was it even so important for us to come?" Youngjae sat down on the chair, wishing he was back in bed. He glanced around the cafe and wasn't surprised to see Daehyun checking out what edible stuff this place offered.

"I just wanted to hang out with my friends."

"Are you serious?" Youngjae raised his voice. "You dragged me out of bed at this ungodly hour-"

"It's almost noon."

"-on a Saturday because you want to hang out? I need my beauty sleep!"

"Beauty?" Himchan snorted. "Honey you'll never be as-"

A cup of coffee was placed before Youngjae, promptly interrupting a displeased looking Himchan. "Here." Daehyun smiled widely down at him before sitting down in the chair next to him with his own coffee and a plate full of sweets. The coffee he had given Youngjae was his favourite.

"Thanks."

"Excuse me I was in the middle of a sentence."

"No one cares, Himchan."

Yongguk snickered slightly and sipped on his tea. They were all politely ignoring Daehyun who was stuffing his face with cake.

"Where are Jongup and Junhong?" Youngjae asked.

"I let them sleep, they've exhausted themselves with midtterms."

"I was exhausted after midterms too! Why wouldn't you let me-" Youngjae's brain finally clicked; this was another one of Himchan's plans to make him grow closer to Daehyun.

He was already with Daehyun most of his day he didn't need to spend more time with him. Why the hell was Himchan so adamant about them growing closer?

"I hate you," Youngjae grumbled to a smug looking Himchan, and Yongguk looked confused while Daehyun was still eating like a horse.

Hours later, after walking around the closest mall (where Daehyun bought some snacks to eat) they settled down at the food court to eat lunch, which was very much appreciated since Youngjae hadn't eaten all day.

"I can go get your food," Daehyun offered. "So just tell me what you want and I will fix it."

"How nice of you, Daehyun," Yongguk said with a wide smile.

"Yes, very nice. Don't you agree, Youngjae?" Himchan gave him a pointed look.

Youngjae just shrugged, not really caring much as he was too busy looking around and thinking of what he wanted to eat.

"Youngjae?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Youngjae met Daehyun's eyes.

They were pink.

"U-udon," Youngjae stuttered out, his own eyes wide as he stared into the pink ones.

Daehyun nodded and walked away.

"You saw that right?" Youngjae hissed as soon as he was sure his room-mate was out of earshot.

"Saw what?" Yongguk asked, his face as friendly as always.

"His eyes were pink!"

"Pink?" Himchan hummed. "Are you seeing things again?"

"You have to have seen it!"

"No, they were brown as always."

"They were brown," Yongguk agreed, though he seemed almost apologetic.

What the hell? This wasn't the first time this had happened, though last time they had flashed green and it was just for one brief second so he wasn't too miffed when he had been the only one to see it. But this time they were pink the entire time Daehyun had looked at Youngjae! They must have seen it!

Pouting, he folded his arms and sighed. He would expose Daehyun and whatever he was one day.

And then he would have the last laugh as his friends finally had to admit he was right.

-

Their first meeting had been peculiar at best. Youngjae had barely stepped into the room and seen how his new room-mate had moved in judging by all the shit lying on the previously unoccupied bed. Minutes later a gorgeous man had walked out of the bathroom and Youngjae stood there gaping, maybe even drooling a little.

The magic had been interrupted by said handsome guy running over and hugging him and rubbing his nose into Youngjae's neck.

Safe to say it had crossed his personal boundary and he had punched his new room-mate. After the punch, the room-mate had introduced himself and apologised as he explained how he came from an affectionate family and forgot for a little while how this was not the way to greet new people.

Youngjae had accepted it and decided to give him a new chance, which was why he didn't mind it too much when Himchan had invited Daehyun to hang out with them the next day.

But of course it had been quick to change.

The first incident which had made Youngjae truly wonder about this guy was what had happened a few days after Daehyun had become his room-mate, as mentioned Daehyun had an insane appetite, but it wasn't just about the amount.

Youngjae used to have a cactus in his room. A cute one he weirdly enough cared about and had named Spike. Then, one day.

"Wow what is this? Is it edible? It looks edible."

Youngjae had been standing in the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at his weird babbling room-mate but he hadn't cared much nor thought much about it. Not until he had exited after showering and seen Spike having disappeared from the windowsill.

Youngjae had quickly put two and two together. "Where’s Spike?"

"Uh... Who?" Daehyun had seemed genuinely confused.

"My cactus! My plant! It was standing there on the windowsill!"

"Oh, it was a plant. No wonder it didn't taste good," Daehyun had mumbled.

After this it had been war, especially when he had tried to tell the others but they had laughed and said he would have been dead if he had eaten it. Daehyun had began denying it too, saying he had knocked it down and felt panicked so he ended up throwing it away.

Lies. All lies.

-

Whomever had decided that Youngjae and Daehyun would be partnered up in science class obviously hated Youngjae. First of all, Daehyun didn't know anything about science and would seem amazed when he learned about simple facts about Earth. And Youngjae had seen the look on Daehyun's face when they had been talking about dinosaurs. Maybe Daehyun was just very excited about dinosaurs, but Youngjae had doubted it. Especially when Daehyun kept rambling about how 'amazing it was that Earth had had such magnificent beasts walking upon its surface back in the day' and how he had 'never seen something alike it before'.

This fascination and the comments had been jutted down in Youngjae's little book, where he had created a list of weird shit Daehyun had done. He had also jutted it under 'possibly an alien' category (he was trying to find out what he was).

Of course, maybe Daehyun had been locked in a cupboard all of his life, but he was definitely not normal.

There had been a number of incidents in this class which Youngjae had filed in his notebook as 'proof', even if the rest of their group of friends would dismiss it.

He was sure today would be no different, and he ended up being right.

Today they would do a small experiment in class and the one good thing about having Daehyun as a partner was how he listened well and did everything Youngjae told him to do without protesting. In that sense he was a great partner. But a slow one, so while all the other classmates had finished and been allowed to leave they were still stuck because Youngjae had had to explain everything whenever they did something so it had taken ages.

"Oops."

Youngjae froze, slowly turning from what he was doing and looked over at his science partner.

Daehyun was smiling sheepishly.

Youngjae blinked, gulping when he saw the fire burning on Daehyun's sleeve.

"Shit!" Youngjae grabbed his bag, rummaging through it.

"Why are you panicking?" Daehyun sounded concerned.

"You're on fire!" Youngjae had screeched. He would have yelled for the teacher, but she had gone out for a few minutes.

With a water bottle in hand Youngjae turned back to Daehyun, ready to put out the fire. Again Youngjae froze, eyes widening as he saw Daehyun casually patting down the last sparks of fire with his hand.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Daehyun cocked his head to the side.

Wordlessly Youngjae placed the bottle down and grabbed Daehyun's right hand, inspecting it with a small ounce of concern which was quickly dispelled when there were no marks upon the skin.

"How?" Youngjae mumbled. "Why are there no burn marks?" He then grabbed Daehyun's left arm and pushed the burnt sleeves up; the skin underneath wasn't even red. He looked up into Daehyun's eyes, seeing a flash of yellow. "Why didn't it hurt you?"

"... Fire is supposed to hurt?" Daehyun asked, seeming surprised.

"Of course! It melts our skin off what the he-"

"OH MY GOD IT HURTS!" Daehyun dramatically grabbed his forearm.

Youngjae narrowed his eyes. "Don't bother. Your reaction is too late."

"I guess," Daehyun shrugged before smiling softly. "Let's finish the experiment?"

"Sure."

Of course Himchan and Yongguk only offered him sympathetic looks when he tried to explain what had happened and they had told him he needed to sleep more.

-

"No! You're joking right?" Youngjae half screamed. Football was _his_ thing and no chance in hell Daehyun would be in on it too.

"He is good!" The team captain, Howon, said. "And aren't you friends? Why are you against this?"

"We're not friends!"

"Ouch."

Youngjae glanced at Daehyun (who had been standing there the entire time) and actually felt a small sting in his heart from the hurt look. "I mean, we are- I-" Youngjae huffed. "Do you even know the rules?"

Daehyun grinned ridiculously bright. "Yes I've been watching you." A flash of alarm appeared on his face. "I mean, I've been watching the team! Because I've wanted to join and it looked interesting, I don't mean I watched you that would be weird right?" Daehyun’s smile was awkward and his laugh sounded forced. "Right?"

Youngjae shrugged, not caring much about his babbling. "Just... I don't know. Have fun." He would try to be nice about this. Football would still be fun, there was no way Daehyun could ruin it.

Except Daehyun had an insane stamina and was fast, which ended up with Howon putting him as one of the main players. On the next game and the first game Daehyun would officially play, it became a game of passing the ball to Daehyun whenever so he could score, because his kicks were always on point. It took out some of the fun, as it provided no challenge for the others and less team work. Pass the ball to Daehyun and he would score a goal.

And he even dared to look refreshed after the game, whereas everyone else who had played had their hair in disarray and were sweating. Not even a single drop of sweat was on his skin and he seemed like he could go do another 90 minutes without a problem.

"How can you not be tired?" Youngjae asked between pants, drinking from his bottle. "You've been running the most out of all of us?"

Daehyun seemed to think for a bit before he dramatically fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "God I'm exhausted!"

Just then Howon and the other team-mates came over to them, patting Youngjae's back.

"You did good, Daehyun." Howon praised. "Go and shower, I let you play the entire 90 minutes you have to be tired."

"Extremely exhausted yes," Daehyun was still breathing heavily.

Youngjae narrowed his eyes. "You lying little shit," he muttered to himself before putting on a fake smile. "We're celebrating later, right?"

Howon nodded. "7pm at the usual barbecue place."

"Sounds good." Youngjae stretched out a hand to Daehyun and helped  
him up. Seeing as their dorm was close to the field, the two headed back.

"I'll be showering first, you lying ass," Youngjae grumbled as they entered the dorm room. It was unfair how unaffected Daehyun was; Youngjae was filing this under 'possibly a vampire' category because from what he had learnt from modern fiction was that vampires don't sweat.

"You don't have to be so mean," Daehyun mumbled; he even dared to pout, sitting on his bed looking miserable.

"But you are lying so I have all the right."

Daehyun didn't answer and Youngjae went into the bathroom, quickly getting undressed and washing off the sweat clinging to his body.

-

He never knew which category to put the changing eye colours in, but he had written down the colours he had seen and the situations around it.

Pink had happened whenever he had caught Daehyun staring.

Red had happened when Daehyun got mad on Youngjae's behalf because someone had insulted him (a completely unnecessary situation; Youngjae was used to some people being jealous of his good grades and insane skills in Starcraft II).

Green he wasn't sure about yet, it had happened when Daehyun had looked over at Youngjae while he was talking to a friend from the team.

Yellow had happened a couple of times when Daehyun had been laughing like mad.

Blue had happened when Daehyun's favourite dish was sold out.

-

There was never a moment where Daehyun would let Youngjae be alone, evident with how the annoying ass approached even while Youngjae was trying to plan something with a classmate for their upcoming project.

"Hey, Daehyun!" Mark was as cheery and kind as always.

"Hello."

"What is it that you want?" Youngjae was using his regular rude tone, the one which had somehow become the one he reserved for Daehyun.

Daehyun said nothing, instead he looked at the hand Mark had placed on Youngjae in a friendly manner and then proceeded to grab Youngjae's arm.

Then he made the mistake of looking up, eyes green.

"What the hell?" Mark said in disbelief.

Before Youngjae could triumphantly cheer because finally someone had seen it too, Daehyun had dragged him away and left Mark standing all by himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Youngjae hissed, trying to pull his arm out from the strong grip.

Daehyun didn't answer, just kept pulling him to their table in the canteen.

Himchan was the first to notice them, eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

Instantly Youngjae changed his focus from getting out of the grip and instead grinned widely. "I told you guys that I wasn't crazy!" He barely noticed how Daehyun had let him go and had sat down, eyes down on the table. Youngjae nearly bounced excitedly on his heels. "Mark saw the freak's eyes too!"

"Youngjae, don't call him a freak," Yongguk softly chided, which was promptly ignored.

"Really?" Himchan narrowed his eyes and looked over at Daehyun who still had his eyes down on the table. "Look up at me." Daehyun did. "Youngjae, they're brown. Are you sure Mark saw it?"

"Yes! I can go and get him and-"

"Let's eat first," Yongguk suggested. "This can wait a bit, right?"

Everyone seemed to heartily agree, and Youngjae could do nothing but concede and he sat down. A small smile played on his lips; finally he had a witness.

"Shit," Himchan suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot I had a meeting with a classmate, I have to run."

Youngjae waved him away, too focused on the thought of finally having a witness to care about Himchan ditching them.

-

After lunch, when sitting in the class he shared with Mark, Youngjae finally got the opportunity to ask him about the green eyes.

"What?" Mark blinked confusedly. "Green eyes?"

"Yes! When we were talking in lunch and then Daehyun came?"

Mark shook his head. "Youngjae, this is the first time I've seen you today." He had this patronising look on his face, as if he thought Youngjae had gone mental.

Fuck.

Youngjae would have to add 'erasing memories' onto the list.

-

One of Youngjae's fondest memories of Daehyun had been from the first week, a day after Spike had been eaten. Youngjae had been sitting in the cafe they always frequented when he had seen Daehyun outside.

Youngjae had still been pissed about Spike and had stared at Daehyun as he walked towards the cafe.

And then something glorious had happened.

Daehyun had walked straight into the door. All of the patrons had looked towards the door when they heard the loud sound, and Youngjae had to hold back a laugh as he saw the extremely confused expression on Daehyun's face.

For two whole minutes Daehyun stared at the door, looking almost insulted, before he finally opened it in a slow movement.

And of course Daehyun came towards his table and sat down as if he was invited.

“Why didn't the door open?” Daehyun asked with a pout.

“It's not an automatic door,” Youngjae explained.

“So it's old fashioned like our room's door?”

“Uh... Sure.”

Youngjae had ended up writing down the incident, though he wasn’t sure what it proved; maybe that Daehyun was from the future where all doors were automatic.

-

One evening Daehyun had come into their room all wide eyed and excited. It had startled Youngjae so badly he nearly fell off the bed.

“Youngjae, I just learned about the prom thing!” Daehyun's eyes were shining.

“What?”

Daehyun sat down on Youngjae’s bed.

“Hey, I didn't say you could sit on my bed.”

Yet Daehyun only leaned forward, getting awfully close. Youngjae felt Daehyun’s breath against his lips; he leaned back, but Daehyun just moved even closer.

“Youngjae,” Daehyun's voice had turned into an almost whisper. “Let's become prom king and prom queen.”

“Um-“

“Let's be the best couple of the school!”

“Daehyun, we're not-“ Youngjae was staring right into Daehyun's sparkling, pink eyes and somehow he didn't have the heart to explain they weren't a couple. “Only a man and a woman can get that. We're both men.”

Daehyun sat up straight, and Youngjae felt himself relax and breathe out.

“Really? Shouldn't it be for the best couple?”

“No, one girl and one boy gets chosen. Probably someone popular.” 

“I wanted us to be king and queen.” Once again Daehyun leaned closer, his breath fanning against Youngjae's lips.

“Don't you mean king and king?” For some reason his voice was shaking, and it was a little embarrassing. God, Daehyun was so near Youngjae could practically feel his body heat.

“Is there a difference?” His voice was deep again. Why did Daehyun's voice keep going all deep and sexy today?

“It doesn't matter.” Youngjae readjusted how he was sitting. “Shouldn't you be getting off my bed?”

“Oh right.”

Yet Daehyun didn't move an inch.

“Daehyun.” It was meant to be said in a threatening tone, but it came out as a near sigh instead. What was going on? Why was Youngjae feeling so ridiculously warm?

“Yeah?” Daehyun leaned forward, their lips dangerously close.

“Why are you so close?” Youngjae whispered, heart beating so fast he was almost afraid he would faint.

“I-“

“Hello, my children! Have you guys-“ Himchan stopped, staring at the two. Youngjae could only imagine what was running through his best friend’s mind. “Shit! I didn’t mean to interrupt anything! Continue with your makeout session, I’m sorry!” He closed the door and disappeared as quick as he had arrived.

Youngjae's eyes shifted back to the guy in front of him, seeing he was as red as Youngjae felt. Youngjae shoved Daehyun away. It was a bit violent, but he desperately needed space.

“I gotta go. Gotta explain to Himchan.” He ran out of the room, not wanting to acknowledge the hurt on Daehyun's face; he'll apologise for pushing so hard later.

Youngjae managed to catch up before Himchan entered the room he shared with Yongguk.

“It's not what you think!” He had to clear this up, before Himchan would spread it. Youngjae loved his best friend and all that, but he was a horrible gossip.

“Hey, I'm not judging! I think it's good you guys-“

“I hate him!”

Himchan's eyes widened all dramatically and a quietness befell them for several moments.

Then it was broken as Himchan laughed. Quite loudly. “No one with a pair of eyes will believe you actually hate him.”

Youngjae huffed.

“Though Daehyun might believe it. He was right behind you when you said it.”

Wait. Youngjae swiftly turned around, but no one was there.

“He ran off. Looked really hurt.” Himchan's face grew serious. “It’s not okay to hurt someone like that.”

“I know!” Youngjae threw his arms up dramatically before running down the hall again, hoping Daehyun would be in their room. He opened the door, immediately seeing a huge lump on Daehyun's bed.

He had to forego his stubborn pride and apologise.

Youngjae approached the bed cautiously and sat down on the edge, putting his hand on what he hoped was Daehyun's shoulder.

“Sorry, Daehyun,” Youngjae said in a genuine tone. “I don't hate you.”

The lump moved and Daehyun's head poked out, hair a mess and his eyes a melancholy blue.

At this point, Youngjae wasn't even surprised to see Daehyun's ever shifting eye colours.

Blue was sadness. He knew this one too well.

“Yeah, I don't hate you,” Youngjae murmured. “But I'm not gonna lie, you do frustrate me a lot.”

Daehyun's eyes slowly changed to brown. “So do you.” It was spoken in a near whisper.

“How do I frustrate you?” Maybe it was childish of Youngjae to feel and act offended.

Daehyun stared for a long time, no expression on his face.

“Stop staring!” For good measure Youngjae grabbed the pillow and hit Daehyun's face, then he got up and went to his own bed.

Minutes of silence passed.

“Because you're oblivious.”

“Woah, talk about the pot calling the kettle black.”

“Huh? what does kettles and pots got to do with this?”

Perfect. “I rest my case.”

“Youngjae!” Daehyun sounded exasperated. “Explain!”

Youngjae had perfected the art of ignoring Daehyun, so he just grabbed his text book and began preparing for tomorrow’s classes while his room-mate kept whining.

Though instead of reading Youngjae was distracted by his own thoughts. How could Daehyun call Youngjae - of all people - oblivious? The oblivious ones were their friends, who couldn't see how there was something really weird about Daehyun.

Youngjae was observant, as proven by his notes about Daehyun, and hence he could not be oblivious.

Daehyun was stupid.

-

Despite many and loud protests, Youngjae had let Daehyun drag him to the nearby lake. Apparently Daehyun had heard about it being a beautiful place and wanted to see it.

Normally, Youngjae would be all for going, but it was early winter and it meant it was pretty chilly outside.

It was a pretty nice trip, the cold wind be damned, but then Daehyun had somehow managed to trip while on the pier and fallen out into the lake.

At first Youngjae had laughed his ass off, but then he noticed how Daehyun was not resurfacing.

“Fuck!” Youngjae hastily pulled off his jacket and stepped out of his shoes. Quite elegantly he dived in, quickly locating Daehyun who was struggling. It was a good thing he hadn't sank down further. Youngjae managed to get a good grip and with strength he didn't know he had he pulled Daehyun up to the surface, relieved to hear the sharp intake of air.

Minutes later they lay on their backs on the wooden pier. Youngjae turned on his side, still breathing heavily from exhaustion as he stared at Daehyun.

Daehyun couldn't swim and he had nearly drowned.

The thought of losing his annoying and weird room-mate had absolutely terrified him.

“You okay?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah.” Daehyun turned his head and smiled softly. “I think I should learn how to swim. Earth has a lot of water”

“I think so too.” Youngjae put his hand Daehyun’s arm. “I'm glad you didn't drown.”

“Me too.” Daehyun's soft smile widened, his eyes crinkling.

Youngjae felt his cheeks heat up and hastily he got on his feet. “Let's head back. I’m freezing.”

“Yeah.”

A few days later Youngjae was confined to the bed with a fever, while Daehyun was as right as rain.

Unfair.

-

It had been Himchan's idea to go to the amusement park, of course. And despite Himchan's insistent promises they would all be together always, barely ten minutes had passed when Youngjae realised he was stuck alone with a wide eyed Daehyun.

Well, it wouldn't ruin his fun. Youngjae loved amusement parks.

“Let me guess,” Youngjae started. “First time at an amusement park?”

“Yes! I've read about it though!” Daehyun's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Well, let's go with the teacups first.” An innocent enough attraction for a person who had never been to an amusement park.

“Tea?” Daehyun instantly shifted his attention to Youngjae. “Sounds good.”

“Wait,” Daehyun said as they arrived and lined up. “Why are the teacups so big? Why are people sitting in them?”

“It's not-“

“Is it some weird tea bath that spins?” Daehyun sounded horrified.

“It's-“

“You humans are so weird!”

“Hah!” Youngjae triumphantly poked Daehyun's chest. “Are you admitting that you're not human?”

“... Um.” Daehyun coughed awkwardly. “I said we, not you.”

“I'm not stupid, you clearly-“

“Oh look! It's our turn!” Daehyun promptly grabbed Youngjae and pulled him up to the platform. “So where is the tea?” He asked as soon as they got seated.

“It's an attraction.”

“An attraction? Like what I feel for you?”

Youngjae locked up. “What?”

“What?” Daehyun looked like innocence himself and Youngjae just wrote it off as him saying weird shit as usual.

The attraction started and Youngjae worked on making their teacup spin as fast as possible. Daehyun seemed to catch up quick and helped while laughing his obnoxiously loud laugh.

At some point Youngjae realised he didn't need to do the spinning, Daehyun was inhumanly strong and fast. Not caring too much in the moment, Youngjae just yelled and laughed in delight as he struggled to sit straight. Involuntarily he had slid, his body pressed against Daehyun's.

Afterwards both of them struggled to keep themselves on their feet because of dizziness.

“What's next?” Daehyun yelled excitedly. “Come on, let's go on another one!”

A roller coaster was next and the two enjoyed themselves immensely, going for a pitstop of cotton candy before they headed for another attraction.

All was well, until they went on the The Conquistador. Youngjae loved every second, but he had been quite alarmed when the usually loud Daehyun was impossibly quiet and held his head down.

Afterwards Youngjae was admittedly worried as he supported Daehyun, helping him wobble over to the nearest bench.

“You okay?” He asked, soothingly stroking the back.

“I feel sick.”

The constant shift of gravity most have gotten to him.

“Maybe some salty food will help?”

Daehyun groaned loudly. “Don't talk about food.”

Oh. He was really sick if the thought of food didn't entice him. “Wait here.”

Youngjae sought out a vendor and bought a bottle of water before returning and making Daehyun drink some. He felt so bad for him he didn't mind when a head leaned on his shoulder, instead he wrapped his arm around the shoulder.

Half an hour of silence was shared until Daehyun nearly jumped up, claiming he was starving. Well, that was quick.

The sun was setting down when Daehyun took notice of the ferris wheel. “I've seen those in your dramas! Let's go!” He urged. Since it was evening the line was long, but it was the first time Daehyun had a specific request and he didn't want to reject it.

Which was how they found themselves on the ferris wheel after the evening had set in, the whole city lit up.

“Beautiful,” Daehyun mumbled, face nearly glued to the glass.

It was and Youngjae couldn’t resist taking a couple of photos. Suddenly the compartment swayed a little, as Daehyun moved to sit next to him.

With a furrowed forehead, Youngjae turned and was met by Daehyun's pink eyes. “Why are you staring?” He asked, voice a little shaky.

Daehyun offered no explanation as he leaned impossibly close, noses touching.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae's voice had become a mere whisper.

All he got was thick and warm lips pressed against his own as an answer.

Youngjae felt his heart beat furiously against his ribcage, his mind blown as all he could think about were the soft lips against his and the sweet smell of Daehyun.

They parted slowly, Daehyun's pink eyes boring into Youngjae’s.

“Wha-“ Youngjae's voice cracked. “Why did you-“

Suddenly a smile broke out on Daehyun's face, looking giddy. “This is what you're supposed to right? When you ride this thing? It always happens in the movies and dramas.”

Instantly Youngjae's mood went from confused to annoyed. “You ass!” He hit Daehyun on the arm. “You can't just kiss me because you think that is a part of the ferris wheel ride.”

“Bu-“

“No! I'm pissed! Don’t talk to me.” Pointedly Youngjae turned away from Daehyun and remained quiet the rest of the ride, even when Daehyun tried to break the silence.

It might have been a little too dramatic when Youngjae stormed off as soon as they reached the ground, but he needed to be alone. He even walked past Himchan and the others, who were waiting for them.

He got on the bus heading to the dorms, and rested his head against the window.

How could Daehyun do this? Kiss him just because it was something which happened in dramas. It was not okay to make him feel this confused just on a whim.

What was even more confusing was how Youngjae felt so upset about this. He had to be upset because he was kissed, right?

Youngjae put a hand on his chest.

Why did it hurt?

-

When Daehyun arrived at the dorm an hour later after Youngjae, he had sat down on the bed and touched Youngjae's shoulder gently.

“Sorry. Kissing you was wrong.”

Youngjae had his back turned, refusing to even make a sound. The pain in his chest worsened as he registered Daehyun's words.

“I shouldn't have done that,” Daehyun mumbled.

Silence.

“Please say something?”

He didn't and after a few minutes Daehyun got up with a sigh and got into his own bed. “Good night,” he said in a whisper.

Youngjae wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

Come morning, when Youngjae sat up in bed he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Daehyun already sitting on his bed, facing Youngjae's. His eyes were blue, and somehow knowing what it signalised Youngjae couldn't bear to be mad at him any longer.

“You scared me,” he mumbled. “Why are you being so creepy and staring at me like that?”

“I wanted to apologise again, I don't like it when you won't talk to me,” Daehyun said all too honestly.

This guy wore his heart on his sleeve; it made it hard to not forgive him.

“It's fine,” Youngjae waved a hand dismissively and yawned. “Just don't go around kissing people for fun, it's rude.”

“For fun? It wasn't-“ Daehyun’s voice had turned nearly desperate.

Youngjae looked at the time and cursed loudly, interrupting whatever it was his room-mate was about to say.

“Fuck, we're late!”

Things turned a little chaotic as both scrambled to get dressed and ready.

“Why didn't you wake me sooner?” Youngjae nearly growled, almost falling on his face while jumping around with his pants around his knees as he pulled them up.

“Sorry!”

Both got a scolding from the teacher, the entire class snickering.

Youngjae blamed the humiliation on Daehyun.

-

Finally.

Youngjae had all he needed to prove his claim and now they would all believe him. After several months, he finally had proof he had been correct about Jung Daehyun, the strange transfer student.

“What the hell is this?” Himchan was the first one to arrive after Youngjae urged them to come to classroom 3B, which had been rearranged for a certain purpose. Two tables had been arranged into a longer table, with four chairs behind them. By the whiteboard there was another table, with one single chair facing towards the rest of the room.

“Take a seat,” Youngjae urged, pointing at the long table. Not long after Yongguk, Junhong, and Jongup entered who all sat down next to Himchan without any fuss.

Last one to enter was Daehyun.

“Will the defendant please step to the defendant's chair,” Youngjae said in a serious tone, guiding Daehyun to the single chair by the whiteboard.

“What?”

“Just indulge him.” Himchan urged.

Daehyun nodded and sat down.

“Now, if the members of the jury could please look at the whiteboard.” Youngjae had prepared a power point.

Junhong snickered and Youngjae glowered at him until the younger boy sank further down in his chair.

Youngjae clicked on the controller, bringing up the first slide which was a picture of a cactus. “We all remember my beloved cactus Spike, which got murdered by Daehyun's insane appetite. Spike was the first of many strange-

“Youngjae,” Yongguk spoke gently. “Daehyun would not be alive if he had eaten a cactus.”

“Which brings me to the next slide,” Youngjae spoke louder, pointing at the next picture which was a fire. “A normal human would not survive eating a cactus, but someone who doesn't even get burned when their entire sleeve is on fire?” Youngjae took a dramatic pause, staring at the jury members who all seemed exasperated. It did not deter him. “And there is also the fact he can play an entire 90 minutes football match without breaking a sweat.” The next slide had been a football.

“It is a fact that the defendant,” Youngjae nodded towards a sheepish looking Daehyun, “is someone who is not human, at all.”

“There are also the eyes, which are constantly changing colours.” The next slide. “Yellow seems to be for when the defendant is having fun. Blue for sadness. Red is angry. Green and pink I have not deciphered yet.”

“Youngjae-“ Himchan started.

“But-“ He knowingly interrupted his best friend. “I know you want cold hard facts.” Youngjae pressed next, and could literally feel the room tense up as a video started playing.

It was recorded in their dorm room, secretly.

On camera Youngjae showed up, holding a cup in his hand and bleach in the other.

“As you can see,” Youngjae on the video said. “This bleach is brand new and unopened.” He opened it and poured it into the cup. “If he can eat a cactus, he can surely drink this.”

“Youngjae, you didn't-“ Yongguk started.

“Shh.”

The sound of a door opening on the video came next, with Daehyun entering the scene.

“Oh hey, Daehyun!” Youngjae on the video seemed too happy, and it was a little disturbing to watch himself like this. “I made this for you!”

“Oh thanks!” Daehyun on the video unceremoniously took the cup and downed it in seconds. He frowned. “Tastes weird.”

The video stopped there.

“As you can see, the defendant is still alive and well,” Youngjae said. “Proving that whatever it is that he is, he is not human.”

Expectantly, he stared at the jury, but did not find the stunned expressions he thought he would see.

Instead they all just looked tired.

“You're a fucking idiot, Daehyun,” Himchan said with a loud sigh. “We try so hard to make sure you blend in, but do you know how many times I've had to erase someone’s memories because of you?”

“Sorry,” Daehyun mumbled.

“Hey, don't get so mad. We've all made mistakes,” Yongguk spoke in a calming tone.

“But how can anyone be this stupid?”

“I agree,” Junhong spoke up. “Even Jongup doesn't fuck up that much.”

Jongup just smiled.

Meanwhile, Youngjae was floored.

“You-“ He stormed over to where the others were seated. “You knew all this time and acted like I was the crazy one? Why the- Wait.” He narrowed his eyes. “You can erase memories?” Wasn't Himchan human either?

“With the technology I brought from my home planet, yes.”

Home... planet.

Yongguk looked over at Himchan in slight concern. “You're finally telling hi-“

“Alien! Daehyun is an alien? I knew I was right!” Youngjae started cheering, jumping up and down excitedly.

“We’re all from another planet. The same planet,” Jongup spoke in a disinterested tone.

The statement promptly made Youngjae stop cheering. “All of you? All my friends are aliens?” How the fuck had this happened? And how had he not noticed?

Yongguk nodded with a friendly smile.

“Well, now the gig is up. You'll have to deal with the reprimand our ambassador will give you, Daehyun. This is all on you,” Himchan stood up and made to leave. “Come, let's go. I suspect Youngjae and Daehyun have a lot to talk about.” The other three laughed quietly and walked out of the classroom while Himchan held the door open.

“By the way, green means jealousy and pink means love.” The door closed harshly behind Himchan as the words registered in Youngjae’s mind.

Pink was love. Daehyun often had pink eyes when he looked at Youngjae.

“Oh my god, you're in love with me!” Youngjae exclaimed loudly.

“Finally!” Daehyun got up and stalked over. “I've been dropping so many hints, but you're so oblivious-“

“Oblivious?” Youngjae scoffed. “I'm not the idiotic alien here.”

“What?” Daehyun looked offended. “Why are you always so mean to me? Do you actually hate me or-“

Youngjae kissed him, because why not? The ferris wheel kiss had been nice, and hearing how Daehyun was in love with him was nice too.

Now that Youngjae was done obsessing with finding out the truth he could easily acknowledge the attraction he felt towards Daehyun.

“You like me. I think I like you too. Let's try dating?” Youngjae murmured after ending the kiss. “But you better not have any tentacles because I'm not into that shit.”

“I don't-“

“Good.”

Youngjae pulled Daehyun into another kiss, enjoying the taste of the soft lips. 

Somehow knowing he was kissing an alien didn't feel weird and yes he had many questions, but he could save those for later. 

For now he would enjoy the glorious moment of knowing he was right all along, and he would indulge himself on the sweet tasting lips.


End file.
